


deal

by babybluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/pseuds/babybluecas
Summary: Being a demon has its perks and Dean knows how to make the best of them.





	deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers of Destiel's 5-sentence drabble daily prompt: 'deal'

“I can get you the location, no problem,” Dean says, not even taking the eyes off his nails — he only listened with one ear, let out the other, as Cas and Sam talked about the new case, until they mentioned the whole needing an ancient untraceable weapon thing, “I might not be a...measly crossroads demon, but I learned a few tricks in my time with Crowley.”

He expects Sam to protest, spit out something about making deals with a demon not ending well, even if that demon is his own freakin’ brother who would obviously never let any harm come to him or Cas — but he only says “okay” and they both stare expectantly at Dean, which, of course, he’s really gonna have to do the whole exposition thing in, what, season ten of this crap life of theirs?

“It has to be a transaction, it won’t work any other way; Crowley got the whole TED Talk about why that is but I wasn’t listening, but hey — doesn’t have to be a soul; let’s say you’ll owe me a favor...so, who’s taking one for the team?” he asks, staring suggestively at Cas because the only other option would be his brother and that would be awkward and freakin’ gross.

Cas gets the hint, though he’s looking real uneasy as he steps forward; whether it’s because of the whole deal thing, as innocuous and strictly-business it is, or if it’s the...technicalities that got him so shy, Dean doesn’t know, doesn’t care — he meets Cas halfway and slowly, not to spook him further, he closes the space between them, his palm cupping Cas’s face.

He’s gentle, at first, doing only the minimum the deal requires, but as Cas relaxes, lets his lips part, Dean kisses him harder, just to show him that maybe making business with Dean doesn’t have to be all this is; and there it is, the reciprocation, Cas’s mouth moving against Dean’s, his palm raising to Dean’s neck and, oh god, his pelvis nearly grinding against Dean as he pulls closer, feeling nearly obscene coming from Cas, like they’re all alone in the room — and when they, at last, break apart, Cas’s cheeks are flushed, his eyes shine and he looks so fucking hot, Dean can’t help himself leaning into his ear to say, “I’d say that pays off your debt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
